Le radar de Lydia
by Alounet
Summary: Lydia offre des préservatifs à Scott, persuadée qu'il devrait les utiliser avec un autre garçon... Mais qui ?


**Titre** : Le radar de Lydia

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Friendship / Romance

**Couple** : Lydia/Scott (amitié).

**Avertissements** : Ca parle d'amour entre hommes, de bisexualité et donc de sexe !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à Jeff Davis !

**Notes** : Je suis vraiment très, très, très fan de l'amitié Scott/Lydia, surtout après le dernier épisode ou il y a eu cette petite scène entre eux (et le moment ou ils se tiennent la main, waouh !). Le but du jeu aujourd'hui c'est de deviner qui est le potentiel futur petit-ami de Scott ... Oui c'est un garçon !

* * *

-Pourquoi tu me donne des préservatifs ?

-Tu vas bien devoir te protéger non ?

Scott regarda la boite que venait de déposer Lydia sur son bureau alors qu'ils étaient quasiment seuls dans la classe d'anglais.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait penser que j'ai une taille XXL ?

Lydia souriait sournoisement tout en posant son sac au sol pour sortir ses affaires de classe.

-On s'ennuie très vite le vendredi soir avec Allison. Alors très vite, le sujet de conversation dévie sur les garçons, et ceux qu'on a connu...

-Quoi ? s'offusqua le loup-garou, choqué d'apprendre que son ex petite-amie pouvait ainsi distiller des détails sur sa vie privée à l'une de ses meilleures amies.

Toujours satisfaite, Lydia posa à nouveau ses yeux sur son ami et ajouta :

-Pour sa défense, elle n'avait pas les idées claires, l'alcool ne devait pas beaucoup aider. Mais si tu veux un conseil, tu ferais mieux de ranger cette boite dans ton sac, dit-elle en désignant la porte de la classe par laquelle de nombreux élèves continuaient d'entrer.

Surpris et mal à l'aise, Scott attrapa la boite qu'il balança dédaigneusement dans son sac à dos. Il essayait de masquer sa gêne, sans y parvenir ce qu'il comprit lorsque Danny lui demanda :

-T'es bien rouge, tout roule comme tu veux ?

Scott acquiesça tandis que son camarade de classe et de sport s'installait sur la table à côté de Lydia.

-Scott est mal à l'aise pour sa première fois.

-Sa première fois ? demanda Danny interloqué.

-Lydia !

-C'est bien la première fois que tu m'emmène diner quelque part non ?

Le loup-garou retrouva son calme aussi vite qu'il s'était énervé contre la rouquine. Depuis qu'il s'était fortement rapproché de la jeune lycéenne - notamment parce qu'elle était une banshee indispensable dans sa meute - il devait apprendre à composer avec sa personnalité des plus originales et des plus joueuses.

-Vous sortez ensemble ? demanda surpris Danny, alors qu'Ethan arrivait à son tour pour prendre place à côté de son petit-ami.

-Qui sort avec qui ?

-Personne, s'exclama Scott. Enfin si, je sors ce soir avec Lydia. Mais de façon purement amicale.

-Il parait que l'amitié homme/femme n'existe pas, répondit Ethan.

La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de leur professeur et le sujet sembla clos pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce qu'un peu plus tard, dans la journée, Lydia demanda à son ami :

-Alors, tu compte les utiliser quand ?

-Lydia, pourquoi tu es autant persuadée que je veuille sortir avec lui ? C'est un garçon.

Lydia prit un air faussement outré :

-Un garçon ? T'es sur de toi là ?

Devant la moquerie de son amie, Scott essaya de la rendre un peu plus sérieuse :

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Comment tu pourrais savoir que je suis gay alors que moi même je pense ne pas l'être.

-Petit A, je dirais que tu es bisexuel, pas spécialement gay. Ton attirance pour les femmes s'est avéré avec Allison, encore récemment avec l'épisode du placard, oui, l'interrompit-elle devant son début d'offuscation, je suis aussi au courant pour le placard. Petit B, fais moi confiance. J'ai un don.

-Tu n'es pas medium, tu es une banshee, nuance.

-Rien à voir avec mon côté surnaturel. C'est la femme en moi qui parle. J'ai un radar.

-D'accord, admettons que tu ai raison. Je suis bisexuel. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que lui aussi ? Ton radar encore une fois ?

-Non. C'est son regard. A chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur toi, il te dévore. En plus, vous habitez sous le même toit, ça devrait faciliter les choses non ?

La sonnerie retentit dans le couloir et Lydia vit justement le sujet de leur conversation s'approcher.

-Je dois filer, on se voit ce soir Scott ? Bonjour Isaac !

La rousse souriait toujours de façon fière d'elle tandis qu'Isaac saluait Scott, sans savoir un seul instant qu'il était ainsi au centre des discussions.


End file.
